Devon Covert
Devon Charles Covert is a member of the group. He had/has been close friends with many people. Phil since early childhood since preschool. He later met up and became close with Will and has been since 4th grade. He had an extremely tight relationship with Seth and obsession which was later dismissed. During middle school him and Marlon were inseparable but today they remain distant due to circumstances but keep each other close in their hearts. Devon and Jacob have always liked each other but did not start hanging out until late 8th grade. Once high school started Devon became best friends with Judge and Dawson and reviving his close friendship with Seth. Physical Appearance Devon is a very slim and short-average sized person. His signature clothing usually consist of slim fit khakis usually tan or grey, with colorful or unique socks that he shows off by rolling up his pants. He usually wears tight fitting clothes that can be skater brands and it is common to see a him wearing a crew neck also band merchandise. Devon usually keeps his hair on the shorter side and also enjoys wearing snap-backs frequently. He has what looks like a slight built possibly from practicing the drums. his arms are very veiny and has bruises on his hands from a long-boarding incident that possibly won’t go away or heal fully. Personality Devon is a very down to earth guy. He always consist of a positive attitude, although having rare moments of real anger or negative emotion which usually puts other members of the group in shock, fear or concern. His charisma often gets him to high places and connections with different people. After realizing his past youth being arrogant, apathetic and cocky about things, the one thing he wants now is to live life to the fullest and be the best person he can. Even when a member of the group is being roasted or wronged others he will never betray them and will always stand with that person. Devon impresses teachers, and sometimes kisses their ass being a bit of a teacher’s pet. He is an excellent student and enjoys school for all aspects such as learning, new experiences and seeing his friends. Many girls (a number of them being emo) find Devon’s looks and personality attractive. Some people judge Devon as being gay or think negatively of him (usually scumbags or like “bros” of the school) but Devon pays no attention to them. He is intimidated by the Fucks and always tried to avoid them and has few insecurities that aren’t well known. He has no real rivalry with anyone and causes no harm to anyone, but again has rare moments of harassing people like Tommy Horan. Devon is easily impressed with anything, he is also intelligent and curious about many things.. Devon is in a band named “Grass Stains”. The members include Devon, Dawson, Jimmy and Judge. Abilities * Devon has extreme musical talent being able to play guitar, bass, drums and even sing. (He has had multiple bands in his lifetime being Lobotomy, Stretch, Vintage Fairwell, Night of The Sun, Grass Stains, Boy Fair and the in-progress nu metal band Minus. * Devon has the ability to cook food. * Devon has the ability to impress people and make friends, he feels confident to talk to others. Weaknesses * His cillia doesn't work so he is always stuffy * He is deaf in one ear resulting to speaking very loudly at the wrong times even * He is hydrophobic due to his ear infections Early Life Devon had an obsession for The Beatles for years and felt gifted and superior to most others because he was a decent bass player.